


⋆｡⋆☂˚｡ morning fragrance ｡˚ ☀ ˚｡⋆.

by burnthoneymint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, happy birthday hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: The two of you decide to go for a morning walk.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 18





	⋆｡⋆☂˚｡ morning fragrance ｡˚ ☀ ˚｡⋆.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for Hinata’s birthday, enjoy!

Hinata extended his arms towards you. Breathless, you glanced at him. A shadow was casted across his face due to the raising morning sun hitting him from the back. Despite not being able to see his face, you knew he was smiling at you. 

You took his hand. 

He helped you climb up the steep rocks. Taking a step forward, you sprung yourself towards him and wrapped your arms around his neck, his hands came around your waist and pulled you closer. 

Before meeting Hinata, you were always afraid. Afraid of being left behind. Afraid of people leaving you in their dust as they moved forward. You were afraid of being left at the base of the mountain. 

But now, as you followed the redhead into the unknown, there wasn’t a trace of fear left in your soul. You knew he would always be there for you. Patiently waiting. 

You shivered as the cool morning air engulfed both of your bodies. It was nice. Happiness bubbled up inside of you, you were glad that Hinata convinced you to go for an early walk. 

The city that was usually so noisy and chaotic was buried in soothing silence. Hand in hand, the two of you continued to climb the rocks in hopes of reaching the peak. 

A drop of water kissed your skin and drizzled down your cheek. You stopped in your tracks and look up the sky. A mix of soft grey and white clouds had covered the morning sky. 

Hinata’s gaze followed yours as he too looked up to witness the, now grey, sky. The pitter patter of the rain hitting leaves gradually grew louder. As you continued to look up to the sky, allowing the water to wash away your morning daze, Hinata scooped you up into his arms and carried you to a nearby cave. 

You giggled as you thought how lucky you both were that a cave was just at an arm’s reach. Hinata gently placed you back on the ground with a sheepish grin tugging at his lips. 

You leaned against the cave’s rigid wall. The sharp ends were digging in to your back but you didn’t mind. Your eyes shifted to the entrance, nothing else was heard except for the deafening noise of the pouring rain. 

You feel Hinata inching closer, he placed both hands next to you sides. You met his gaze and got lost in his hazel eyes. You sighed happily when he leaned in and gave you a soft peck on the lips. 

When he parted away you whispered a sentence that was barely audible due to thunder striking at the same time but it wasn’t lost on Hinata’s ears. 

_“I love you.”_


End file.
